


Supernatural Fanfiction collection

by A_small_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Dies Temporarily (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Men Crying, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, better ending than cw imo, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_writer/pseuds/A_small_writer
Summary: A place where I'll post Supernatural fics when I write them
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Bored: Sam Winchester x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: You and Sam are researching for a new case and have been at it for a while. You’re ready to be finished, but Sam isn’t...

I laid down the book I had standing up on the table with a quiet sigh as i readjusted my cheek that was resting against the table as well. My eyes drifted from the ceiling of the bunker to Sam Winchester who was typing away on his laptop with intense concentration.

We were currently researching a possible case that we were going to inevitably take, but he wanted to more prepared for this hunt since the last one we went on we were horribly out numbered. He had pieces of papers beside his computer that was filled to the brim of notes he had taken and I watched as he grabbed his pen to write something more.

My eyes moved to my phone and without lifting my head from the table, I turned it on to see that it was three in the morning causing my eyes to widen slightly. It had been six hours since we started researching and for those first few it was perfect. We had talked and played around for a bit while also being productive. I had helped with some of the notes by reading through the books we had in the bunker, but as the time progressed we both fell into our own circles.

Now I was bored out of my mind and was itching to do something other than stare at pages in a book or at a computer screen. My eyes flicked back to Sam and I bit back a smug smile that threated to show even though I knew he wasn’t paying attention to me.

I sighed heavily as I pushed myself off the table and leaned back against my chair. I groaned loudly while rolling my head back to stare up at the ceiling before seeing if Sam would do anything.

He quickly glanced at me with slight concern before looking back at the laptop to write something else down, causing me to pout.

“Sam,” I said leaning against the table.  
No answer.

“Saam,” I drew out his name and still didn’t get an answer, not even a look. I slid my arms across the table until the tips of my fingers touched the back of his laptop. I tapped it rhythmically, starting slow but then quickening my pace as I groaned again. “Saaaaaaaaam!”

“What?” He snapped as he sent me an annoyed glare.  
Despite the look he was giving me, I sigh dramatically once more before laying my forehead against the table with my arms still outstretched.

“I’m bored,” I told him and I heard him huff, the sound of him rolling his eyes clear within his voice.

“Find something else to do, I’m busy,” he suggested before I heard him to write again, causing me to clench my jaw.

“But I want to something with you!” I whined as I looked up at him pleadingly but he shook his head with a huff.

“I’m busy.”

I pursed my lips before placing my chin on my hand, searching around the bunker for something to do but when I couldn’t find anything, I was drawn back to Sam. It was hard to deny how attractive he was when he was concentrating on something and this moment was no exception.

I made clicking noises with my mouth while tapping my fingers against the wood table. When I saw him quickly glance at me and adjust his position in the chair before continuing to write, I made sure to make the noises louder.

“Y/n, please.” He sounded almost desperate to get me stop, and I nearly did with the tired look he gave me but I would not back down.

I got up from my seat, knowing that he was watching me like a hawk, before plopped down in the seat beside him with a smug smile.

He hesitantly went back to working, glancing back at me a few times before he went back to working diligently.

I looked at the laptop screen that was on a random website before looking down at the notes he was taking. I was impressed by how detailed they were and I knew that Dean wouldn’t even look through half of it which made me feel a little bad for the younger Winchester. With little thought, I began to poke him on the arms and on the cheek that was facing me. I poked his temple and ran my hands through his hair while twirling the long locks around my fingers before pulling it gently.

Sam clenched his jaw as his writing came to a stand still and he stared at the papers with angry eyes.  
“I could throw you,” he threatened before I blew some air onto his uncovered ear with a smirk as an attempt to calm him down.

“Maybe, but you won’t,” I mumbled into his ear before snatching the pen he was writing with out of his hand. I quickly hid it behind my back as I stepped away from him with a devious smile as he sent me a frustrated glare.

“Really?” He asked as he stood up and walked up to me. He went to reach behind me to grab the pen but I raised my hand to stop him as I held it out of his reach.

“Uh-uh, we’re done researching for tonight. We’ve been at it for a while,” I told him causing him to roll his eyes before he lunged at the pen.

I dodged him and continued to hold it out of his reach while giving him an innocent look. “I mean it Sammy.”

“It’s Sam. Give me back the pen, Y/n,” he demanded but I shook my head before holding the pen out tauntingly.

“You mean this one?” I turned around to run away as he went to grab the pen but was stopped when his strong arms wrapped around me.

He lifted me off the ground and tightened his hold as I struggled to get out of his hold until his rested his chin on my shoulder.

“You’re annoying, you know that?” He mumbled into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine as his warm breath hit my neck. “I can a tease too.”

“Let me go!” I protested, but he shook his head as he buried his face in my neck before lightly running his lips against my skin.

“I don’t feel like it,” he teased causing another shiver to run down my spine but I rolled my eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be working? You can take the pen from me now,” I tried to pry his arms off me but he only tightened his hold causing me to groan.

There was a deep sigh from Sam causing me to stop and look at him as he rested his chin on my shoulder again. Now that i was closer and paying attention, he looked more tired than I thought he was, so I gave him a kind smile.

“It’s okay to stop,” I assured him and he looked at me, his hazel eyes no longer showing anger or frustration, just sleepiness.

“Yeah, I’m done,” he placed a chaste kiss on my lips before taking the pen out of my hand and tossing it on the table. He shut the laptop closed and took my hand. “What do you want to do?”

A grin spread across my face before I grabbed his laptop and lead him to his room. I hopped onto his bed and pulled Netflix up onto his laptop before patting the spot next to me.

He sat beside me and brought me close to him before we watched movies together. He fell asleep after the first movie but having him leaning his head against me was better than having him writing until he broke his hand.

I kissed his lips gently causing him to smile before pulling me in closer.


	2. Sleepy: Dean Winchester x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sleepy but Dean doesn’t want to come to bed…

My eyes slowly opened but hung low as I stared into the darkness that was around me in the motionless room. For a moment I didn’t move a muscle and closed my eyes again hoping I would fall back into deep sleep when I realized the usual weight that laid over my waist was missing. Without opening my eyes, I glided my hands through the soft sheets in search for the warm body heat that accompanied me in the bed.

When my hands graced over the spot where the warmth usually laid, I sat up from the bed and looked at the empty spot beside me through half-lidded eyes. I was alone, making me hum in thought before I grabbed my phone from the beside table. I squinted through the brightness that hit my eyes and struggled read the numbers at the top of the screen.

“Three o’clock in the morning?” I mumbled to myself before I glanced back at the empty spot. I groggily pushed myself out of the bed, let the warmth slide away as my bare feet hit the cold ground, sending a shiver down my spine.

I walked out into the hallway, struggling to keep my eyes open in the light and held my arms close to my body to save the warmth the bed. My feet slapped against the tiles of the bunker floor quietly as I shuffled my way through the hallways until I made it to the hardwood floor.

Looking through my sleepy eyes I saw Dean sitting over a book and some papers that were placed on the table with a beer bottle in his hand. Across from him was an empty chair and a beer bottle where the younger brother sat before he had gone to bed. Dean had his cheek resting on his hand and a bored look on his face as his eyes scanned the reading material in front of him, but he didn’t look tired.

I wobbled my way up behind his chair and yawned silently before I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump from the sudden contact.

“Dean, come to bed,” I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes with one hand and rubbed his shoulder down to his chest with the other.

“I will once I’m finished reading,” he grunted out gently before he took my hand in his and rubbed his callous thumb over my softer skin.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his shoulder while pulling him back into me before resting my forehead against the back of his head, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo. “You can finish in the morning, it’s late.”

“I’d rather finish it now.” He leaned his head back and looked up at me with a small scoff as he saw the sleepy look on my face. “Just go back to sleep.”

I frowned while sticking out my bottom lip. I rubbed my hands over his stubble causing him to hum in delight as he closed his eyes for a moment.

“I feel safer when you’re sleeping with me.”

Dean sighed and moved his head away from me before pushing the chair back away from the table. He caught my attention as I turned around to walk back to the bedroom and I saw that his arms were wide open.

“Okay,” I mumbled before I sat on his lap comfortably, letting him situate the chair back to its original spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes when I heard his steady heartbeat. “Go to bed soon though.”

I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist to keep my in place as his hand rubbed slow steady circles into my back that coaxed my back to sleep.

“I’ll try not to stay up too late.”

It wasn’t until I felt myself being laid gently onto a soft mattress that I woke up again and opened my eyes to see darkness. However, this time I saw Dean crawling into bed beside me.

“What time is it?” I asked while trying to see his face through the darkness as he situated himself comfortably within the sheets.

“Four,” he whispered, and I felt his arm lay on top of my waist as he quit moving, letting a deep sigh leave his lips as I saw him relax.

I frowned and poked him in the cheek, pressing my finger into his plump flesh while sending him a sleepy glare through the darkness. “That’s too late.”

“Yeah time got away from,” he pushed my hand away from his face and gripped my waist softly while rubbing his fingers into my skin. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been doing it a lot lately,” I pointed out and his hand stopped moving as he went quiet. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on,” he said, and it was so obvious to me he was lying it caused me to scoff which made him tense up slightly.

“You can’t lie to me and you know it,” I yawned and opened my eyes to see him move his arm away from me.

Dean huffed, and I saw him rub his eyes before he looked up at the ceiling. “I’ve been having nightmares again.”

My eyebrows knitted together, and a weight settled itself on my chest as I placed my hand on his cheek which made him look at me. “How bad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he shook his head placed his hand over mine while carefully feeling over my knuckles.

“You could’ve told me earlier,” I whispered sadly. “I would’ve tried to help you.”

“If you could wipe memories, that would help out a lot,” he grunted as an attempt to make a joke I shook my head.

“No, I’d rather convince you to talk to me than do that,” I explained and he moved his hand away from mine but I didn’t stop feeling his stubble because of how much I loved the feeling of it on my fingers.

“No amount of convincing would make me talk,” he grumbled proudly causing me purse my lips.

“Not even from me?”

Dean was silent for a long time and I got the chance to listen to his deep breathing as I assumed he was thinking of the right answer. For a moment, I thought he had fallen asleep which made me scowl until he spoke again.

“This isn’t something I want to talk about, even to you.”

I exhaled before moving my hand to hold his muscular arm and to move it back to my waist before I closed my eyes.

“All right fine.” I ran my fingers across his arm, feeling the relaxed muscles and veins that popped out like a road map, stopping to circle a few scars as my finger tip ran over them. “But if this become a problem, then I will force you to talk to me and you’re going to hate it.”

“Sounds more like an interrogation to me,” he pointed out as he traced small circles on my lower back that made a shiver crawl up my spine.

“I’m pretty good at those which means I’ll get you to talk one way or another,” I said confidently and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You might want to use that skill in a different type of setting for me,” he flirted which caused me to roll my eyes.

“Are you trying to keep me awake with you or something?” I grumbled before he pulled me into a tight hug that squished my face into his chest. I hugged him back tightly as I realized that the sleepiness that I held onto for so long had escaped me.

“I’m not tired,” he whispered in my ears as he left ghost like kisses on my jawline and neck causing me to giggle softly.

“You say that now until you’ve downed two cups of coffee and a bottle of beer, then you’re going to regret not going to sleep,” I told him firmly, and he stopped kissing me before he went silent.

Dean growled lowly in his chest which made me grip the back of his shirt tightly. “I wish you weren’t right.”

I could help myself as I snorted and nuzzled my face into his, breathing in his comforting smell while blowing air onto his bare neck, knowing that it would make him squirm. “That’s what you get for being my friend since we were twelve.”

“Best decision I’ve ever made,” he mumbled as he leaned his against mine.

“Go to sleep with me,” I whispered in his ear before giving him soft kisses on the cheek and then kissing him tenderly on the lips. “Please.”

He sighed as he looked down into my eyes before kissing me once on the lips and then once of the forehead before pulling away from me. He laid his arm across my waist and pulled the sheets up to our shoulders before yawning, which made me smile. “Only because you’re tired and one of us has to be awake tomorrow.”

“I love you,” I closed my eyes and let my body sink into the soft mattress while feeling the warmth from Dean pull me back to sleep.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other stuff that I've written. If I missed any tags please let me know.


	3. Bittersweet: Dean Winchester x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings bothering Dean after a hunt...

Rain was pouring from the black sky and with every step my boots sunk down into the mud making it harder to keep up with the hunter in front of me. My clothes were not only soaked but I could feel how heavy they were from the layers of mud caked onto the fabric, which didn’t help with the fact that my muscles were aching from the fight we had just gotten out of.

We hadn’t expected it to rain as hard as it was and it was making it even harder to see through the near pitch black forest. I wanted to grab a hold of Dean’s hand as I struggled to walk behind him and keep myself from face planting into the mud, but he was too far ahead and wasn’t in a good mood. With a huff I stopped for a second to wipe the rain out my eyes and to catch my breath since we hadn’t stopped moving since the fight.

I could barely see Dean through the darkness and rain causing me to squint so I could try to make out his form better. He didn’t seem to know that I had stopped moving and my eyes widened when I realized how far he was from me.

I jogged to catch up to him and kept my eyes glued onto his back. I was unaware of a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and it immediately caught my foot, causing me to fall forward with a surprised yell.

Luckily, I could catch myself with my hands but I hissed in pain as I felt them burn from being scratched up.

“Y/n?” I heard Dean call out before he ran back to me causing me to give him a sheepish smile as he helped me up. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I gripped his hand despite the stinging pain until I got my foot out from the root. “Sorry.”

Dean said nothing, and I loosened my hold on his hand, expecting him to let go but when he didn’t my eyes widened. He kept a firm hold on my hand and guided me swiftly through the trees until we finally made it back to the road where Baby was parked.

A loud clap of thunder rolled through the sky as we entered the Impala. We both didn’t say a word as we sat there still as a statue, listening to the rain beat the car.

I glanced over at Dean and saw that he was covered in mud as well with his arms laying beside him while he stared out of the windshield with a distant look that made my heartache with concern.

With a quiet sigh I sluggishly wiped water out of my face and opened my mouth to say something when the car turned on. I leaned back in the leather seat and watched as the headlights turned on before we started down the road again. Part of me wasn’t surprised that he didn’t turn the radio on, but I knew it was because something was wrong with him.

Dean sped down the unlit road and on any other day I wouldn’t pay mind to it but there was something with the look in his eyes and his demeanor that was causing me to become even more worried.

“Uh, Dean?” I broke the silence and ripped my eyes away from the road to look at Dean who, for once, was staring at the road in front of him. “What’s going on?”

“There’s nothing going on,” he dismissed and bit my lip as I glanced at the road in front of us before looking back at him, turning my body to face him fully.

“That’s kind of hard to believe considering you seem to be in a bad mood since we killed that werewolf,” I pointed out and he huffed before leaning back in the seat, trying to loosen his muscles to look less tense.

Dean turned to look at me and gave me a sharp look that made me narrow my eyes at him. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong.”

For a moment, I wanted to continue arguing with him but the exhaustion from the long day of hunting pulled on me and all I could do was shake my head before looking back out at the road.

We said nothing to each other for the rest of the drive. All I could do was sit there looking out of the passenger side window at the rain that fell and the dark trees beside us that made my stomach churn at the thought of what else could hide in there. I rubbed my eyes as they fell and closed them hoping maybe I would stop nodding off.

My eyes didn’t open again until I felt the car stop and Dean’s hand shake me gently on the shoulder, causing me to jump and look at him.

“We’re back at the motel.” He took the keys out of the car and opened the door with me closely following as I yawned.

It was still raining and another clap of thunder rang out as we walked back into the dingy motel room that smelled vaguely of the burgers we had at lunch.

The two beds that were sitting against the tacky wallpaper looked inviting and I nearly crashed onto the stiff mattresses before I remembered how dirty I was. I was about to just take my clothes off before Dean caught my attention.

“You can take a shower first.” He tossed his keys on the table and went to the fridge to get a beer.

“Thanks,” I sighed and shuffled into the bathroom.

When i stepped into the shower, the hot water made my muscles loosen and took away some soreness. I looked down at the scraps on my hands and saw how raw they were cut before I splashed water onto my face with a sigh.

Not only was i physically exhausted, I was mentally exhausted as well. I desperately needed some kind of vacation from hunting and I wondered if that was what was bother Dean.

“Maybe I should mention something about taking a break,” I mumbled to myself as I stepped out the shower and dried myself off. “Hey Dean?”

I stepped out of the bathroom holding my towel but stopped when I saw that Dean was holding his head in his hands. My heart fell, but he glanced up at me before avoiding me as he stood up and walked over to his bed.

“Yeah?”

I watched as he picked out fresh clothes and I fidgeted with my towel while biting my lip. “N-Nothing. It can wait for the morning.”

Dean looked back at me and raised an eyebrow but I shook my head and walked to my bag while waving him off. I could feel his eyes on me and as I pulled out the sleeping shirt that Dean had given me I glance back at him.

“I’d figure you’d want to watch me undress rather than get dressed,” I joked and I watched as his eyes widened with pink cheeks before he shook his head.

The door to the bathroom closed, and I got dressed quickly before I sat down on the edge of my bed. I stared at the door and couldn’t help but keep thinking about what was bothering Dean. There were so many things that he could be thinking about and seeing him in this kind of state made me want to hold him, but it was impossible to get him to talk about it now.

I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the popcorn ceiling, listening to the rain outside and the shower. My eyes fell and I part of me wanted to sit back up so I could say goodnight to Dean like I normally do, but no matter how much I wanted to move, my muscles wouldn’t comply. Soon my eyes closed and the sound of the rain disappeared.

A loud clap of thunder shook me awake, and I stared into the unlit room with wide eyes. My heart was beating fast causing me to place my hand over my chest and it was then that I realized I was laying underneath the blankets of my bed. I small smile stretched across my lips and I went to go back to sleep when a shiver went down my spine.

I sat up from my bed and looked to the one beside me, my heart dropping when I saw Dean sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands again. I glanced at the clock to see that it was three in the morning and my heavy heart could’ve stopped beating. Carefully I pushed the blankets off me and sheepishly walked over to Dean.

Dean didn’t move or say anything but he was shaking and I knew that he was crying or trying hard not cry.

I ran my hand through his soft hair gently, trying to style it in the way he usually has it before I wrapped my arms around his head, letting him lean his head against my stomach while I played with his hair. I felt his arms slowly snake around my waist before he held me tightly as if I would disappear in front of him. My hands continued to play with his hair but he didn’t push me away.

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight?” I whispered after a while. “I always sleep better with someone beside me.”

“I’m ready to be done,” he huffed into my stomach and I looked down at him. “I can’t keep going on like this.”

“If we win against God, then we can live a normal life,” I explained and my cheeks felt warmer as I smiled as I ran both of my hands through his hair. “Maybe we can live together.”

“That’s if we win.” His arms tightened their hold around me as he growled. “I don’t think we can.”

“What makes you say that?” My eyes widened, and I stopped playing with his hair.

“Because it’s God, Y/n,” Dean said forcefully and pulled away from me, holding my hip with one hand while the other wiped away a few tears from his eyes. “This isn’t like the other times. We don’t have a chance.”

I opened my mouth to reply but for a moment I couldn’t force the words out of my mouth. What he was saying was true. God himself was after us and at the moment, we didn’t stand a chance against his kind of power. Our future was filled with blood and it would be ours, but I had to keep some kind of optimism, or else I wouldn’t be standing here in front of the man I loved.

“You don’t know that,” I shook my head and when his hand fell from my hip and I kneeled down in front of him.

There were tears streaming down his face and I could tell that he was frustrated with them, but the despair in his eyes shocked me more.

Dean had completely given up.

My throat tightened up and when I held his face he closed his eyes, which made more tears fall, before leaning into my touch. I wiped a few tears away from his cheeks and he grabbed one of my hands.

“We might come out of this like we always do,” I tried to pick him up, but he shook his head and looked down so I wouldn’t see anymore tears.

“And if we don’t?” He croaked out, and I took a deep breath as I stared down at the carpet underneath me.

I pushed his head up so he could look at me and I caressed his cheek before I force out a sad smile.

“Then we’ll die together.” My voice shook as the heavy words left my mouth and hit my ears. “And then maybe we can finally get a good nights sleep.”

Dean scoffed but his face and eyes fell as he pulled me into a hug which let me take a deep breath. His forehead was resting on my shoulder and I leaned my head against his while rubbing soothing circles on his back. The hug only last a few minutes before he pulled away from me and I cupped his face gently again, causing him to smirk.

I said nothing as I leaned forward and kissed him on his soft lips gently. I expected him to pull away from me but he almost immediately deepened the kiss, causing bliss to wash over me. When we broke apart, he caressed my hands, but his lips had set a fire in my stomach that fueled my want to kiss him more.

I pressed my lips on his cheeks where the tears had fallen before I kissed him everywhere on the face. There wasn’t a single place on his face I didn’t kiss and I kissed away the last few tears that fell from his eyes before I kissed him on the lips again.

By the time I was done, Dean had a genuine smile on his tired face and pulled me up on his lap into another hug that was tighter than the last. I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed me sluggishly, causing me to giggle slightly. His arms kept me close to him before he pulled away to look at me with his stunning green eyes.

I couldn’t help but hold his face again which cause his eyes to drop with adoration and I couldn’t help but smile.

“I would like to go to bed with you now,” he whispered, and I nodded before I kissed him on the lips again. His arms wrapped around my waist firmly, but he didn't look away from me as he leaned back onto the bed, letting me rest on top of him.

I smiled happily as I heard his steady heartbeat and his fingers tangled in my hair as he played with it. My eyes fell and his breathing steadied, but he fell asleep before I did, causing me to sit up and look at his sleeping face.

“I won’t let us lose,” I declared quietly. “We’ll get to live a normal life, I promise.”


	4. Love Wins: Dean Winchester x Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so when the ending of Supernatural happened, you know how that went, I decided to create a different ending bc I can.

Dean sat alone at the table in the library surrounded by boxes and papers waiting to be packed away for the last time. A few job applications laid in front of him that he looked over but didn’t fully process in his mind. He rested his chin on his hand as his finger rubbed over the glass beer bottle in his hand absentmindedly and a sigh escaped his mouth. 

He was surrounded by overflown boxes and strewn about papers waiting to be packed away for the last time. The boxes and paper stood in the dimly lit bunker that had a strange feeling hanging about it. 

Sam had to be somewhere else in the bunker packing away boxes and getting his things ready for the move. It wouldn’t take him long to gather the few things he owned and he still had the anticipation of moving to his new house with Eileen who was waiting for him there. However, some part of him made him move slowly through the packing process. 

Miracle had his head resting on Dean’s boot covered feet while he napped and snored which his owner barely noticed. 

The empty feeling in Dean’s chest wasn’t new to him. It was the same feeling that usually accompanied the rage and sadness, but this time hit harder than all the other times. It hit him deeper and took everything away from him. 

He couldn’t feel anything. 

Dean rubbed his face before he took a sip of his beer. Even the beer on his tongue didn’t have taste that made him feel more like himself. He glanced at the bottle before another sigh left him and he looked back down at the papers.

Why couldn’t he feel anything? He was going through major changes, that could’ve been it. He retired from his hunting job, applied to normal jobs for normal people, got a dog, and started looking for an actual house. All of that was new and it started happening so fast, so fast that maybe he could deal with the stress. 

No, he knew the real reason. 

“I love you.”  
Dean sat up straight and gripped the edge of the table tightly before he shook his head. For a moment his heart picked up before it felt like it was starting to be ripped in half. His stomach twisted up in knots and he couldn’t stomach his beer anymore. 

He set the beer away from him before he stood up, causing Miracle to look up from his nap and wag his tail. Dean patted him on the head with a fake smile before he began to put away some boxes.

As he put a box away, he pushed the memory away from his mind and slowly the numbness came back which felt comforting to him. Maybe it wasn’t so hard for him to just fake it until he died. Sure, it might be difficult but feeling nothing would make his new life much easier, especially if it meant he wasn’t going to be in it. 

“Hey.” 

Dean looked up to see Sam as he walked in carrying bags full of his things. He watched as his brother set them down on the table and looked around at the mess that had exploded in the bunker. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay and help? I can tell Eileen, she’ll understand,” Sam offered but Dean shook his head and gave his brother an almost genuine smile. 

“No, you go home to her,” Dean said as he walked up to him. “She’s waited long enough and it’s not like I can’t put these back where they came from.”

Sam chuckled and scratched his forehead before he looked at Dean expectantly. 

“C’mon.” Dean pulled him into a tight hug which Sam reciprocated just as tight. 

Dean felt a swell of emotions in his chest again but no matter how hard he tried it couldn’t push them back down. His eyes watered but the tears didn’t fall as he patted Sam’s back firmly before he let go. 

“Keep in touch,” Sam demanded gently much to Dean’s surprise. However, Dean nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me.”

Sam smiled and grabbed his bags before his smile faded which made Dean raise an eyebrow. 

“Uh, you know, I’m going to check and make sure I didn’t forget anything,” Sam jabbed his thumb in the direction of where his room sat. 

“Okay…” Dean watched his brother rush back to his bedroom causing him to scoff. 

Dean picked up a box and set it on the table. He began to pick up various papers and files to place them within the box when he picked up a certain file that made him freeze. 

‘SW’, ‘DW’, ‘MW’, JACK, and CASTIEL stared up at him from the table where they had carved into the wood. His eyes burned into the carved names especially into the one of his angel friend. 

He wanted to look away. His eyes wouldn’t move no matter how hard he tried to look away from the table and continue to pack the box up. The name brought back so many memories; his heart began to beat fast again as it ripped inside of him. He began to shake as it got harder to breath. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

Dean’s body shook as he gripped the cardboard box tightly under his hands to steady himself. He’d already gone through this, why is he feeling this way again. His eyesight became blurry as he continued to look while he yelled at himself to stop looking, to stop feeling. 

“I love you.”  
Why hadn’t Dean said anything? It’s not this was the first time some had something like that to him. It was the first time he had said that to him, someone who he wanted to hear that from. But why had he choked? If he wanted to hear that and if he knew he felt the same, then why did he stay silent? Maybe he had been scared but how could he have been in that situation when his best friend was going to…

Tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks as he gripped the box so tight he bent the cardboard. He struggled to take a breath as a sob left his mouth and he shut his eyes tightly. 

“Dammit,” he cursed under his breath as tried to wipe away his tears but they wouldn’t stop. “Dammit stop!” 

His best friend had poured out his feelings to him and died, but like a selfish prick he stood there in silence and watched it happen. 

The overwhelming feeling of anger and despair that ripped away at him right now made him want to throw the box in his hands at the wall. He wanted to break the table and the bookshelves, he wanted to ruin everything he had-

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean froze and stared at the table for a moment before he snapped his head towards the entrance of the bunker. 

Cas stood a few feet from him with teary eyes but a bright smile on his face. He had his regular suit and trench coat on with his tie loose around his neck. Not a single scratch was on him that Dean could see; there was no blood on his clothes as if he had never died.

“Cas…?” Dean breathed out as he stared at him with wide eyes as he backed away from the table. He looked him over with his eyebrows knitted together before he stepped forward. 

Dean had to wipe the rest of his tears away even though more threatened to fall as he stared at Castiel. This couldn’t be real. He watched his friend die, he saw the light escape his vessel. God wasn’t in charge anymore to bring him back. 

“Are you real…?” Dean trailed off and Cas nodded as his smile widened. “Did someone make a deal? I don’t…”

“No deals, Dean,” Cas assured him and a weight lifted itself off of Dean’s chest as his shoulders fell. “Jack gave me another chance.”

“Right, thanks Jack.” Dean said in his mind knowing that somewhere the kid could hear him wherever he was. “I owe you one.”  
Dean stared at his angel friend and couldn’t peel his eyes away from him, but this time he didn’t want to. However, he found himself in the same position as he was in before, He couldn’t move and he couldn’t speak, he was frozen again.

Cas’ smile fell as he played with the sleeves of his trench coat before he cleared his throat while avoiding Dean’s eyes. 

“Dean, about what I said,” he began and Dean felt his heart pick up as he tightened his fists. “At the time, I didn’t think I would return and now that I’m back, I’m worried things might be different between us.” 

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together and he felt the urge to move quickly, but he still couldn’t move. For an experienced hunter this was more than embarrassing. 

“I want you to know that no matter what you say, if you say anything at all.” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes seriously with a few tears brimming the edge of his eyelids. “I will always be by your side.”

At that moment Dean got back full control of his body and he rushed forward. He didn’t wait to pull Cas into a tight hug that made the angel tense up for a moment before he melted into the hug. 

Dean gripped the back of Cas’ trenchcoat tightly as he felt a few tears fall from his eyes again, causing him to look up at the ceiling. He patted Cas’ back but didn’t let go as Cas squeezed him back with a smile. 

“I-I,” Dean began and his throat tightened up but he took a deep breath and looked ahead of him. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he stared at Dean incredulously when they pulled away from each other. He looked at Dean’s sheepish smirk and red ears as he averted looking at him. 

“Dean?” 

“I should’ve said it before. I don’t know why I didn’t, I’m sorry-”

Dean was cut off when Cas grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a deep, tender kiss that made his eyes go wide. However, they slowly fell before he kissed back deeper as he wrapped his arms around Cas. 

He had always wondered how soft Cas’ lips were any time he’d look at them and now that he was kissing them, they felt like heaven for the lack of a better word. The kiss was made even better at the thought of who they belonged to. 

When they pulled apart from each other they were out of breath as they stared at each other. 

All of the numbness, anger, and sadness left Dean as he stared at Castiel. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders and now that he stared at him, he laughed genuinely as he pulled him into another tight hug that Cas accepted gratefully. 

“Cas?”

The two broke away from their hug and turned around to see Sam standing there with wide eyes. He looked like a deer in headlights as he tried to hold himself back from running at the angel. 

Sam looked to Dean and then back at Cas, both of whom were smiling, before he rushed over and hugged the angel tightly. 

“Hello, Sam,” Cas greeted as he hugged the taller man back with a warm smile. He laughed when Sam let go and looked at him with shock and excitement. 

“How did you...? How are you…?” He looked at Dean who chuckled and pointed to the sky. 

“Jack.” 

Sam smiled and looked up for a moment. He wiped a few tears away before he looked to his big brother with urgency. 

“Did you tell him?” He asked and Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Tell him what?”

“Did you confess?”

Dean’s eyes went wide before he glared at his younger brother and raised a stern finger. 

“That’s none of your business-”

“He did,” Cas interrupted with a triumphant smile that made Sam’s face light up. Dean sent him a look but Cas just smiled which made the older brother roll his eyes and cross his arms.

“Took a while, but I’m happy for you both,” Sam laughed as he patted them both on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow when Dean sent him a look. “What?”

“What do you mean by ‘took a while’?” He repeated and Sam scoffed as he picked up his bags before giving him a sarcastic look. 

“I have eyes and ears, Dean,” he explained and Dean rolled his eyes again before he pushed him towards the metal stairs. 

“Yeah, alright just go.”

Sam patted Cass on the shoulder before he walked up the metal stairs towards the exit of the bunker. He gave the bunker one last look around at the top of the stairs where he gripped the railing. He looked down at Cas and Dean who looked up at him solemnly. 

“You should come over sometime.” Sam gestured as he sniffled slightly. “You’re always welcome.”

Dean nodded and looked over at Cas who looked at him. Cas took his hand and held it loosely, causing him to smirk before he looked back up at Sam. 

“Talk to you soon, Sammy.” He waved and Sam shook his head while chuckling. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam turned and left through the door, Leaving Dean and Cas alone within the empty bunker by themselves. 

They stayed in silence as they stared at the entrance of the bunker before they both looked around at what remained of it. An empty feeling began to fill their stomachs, but it wasn't permanent. 

Miracle came up to Cas and wagged his tail, waiting for the angel to pet him. Cas bent down and began to pet him while Dean started cleaning up the bunker again. 

“I was looking at some houses,” Dean began and Cas looked up at him from Miracle who had plopped down at his feet. “You should look at the ones I picked out.”

A smile pulled onto Cas’ face as he stood and glanced at the job application before he dug around in some of the boxes. When he found the radio he was looking for, he plugged it in and turned it on to fill the silence. 

Dean looked back at Cas who started to pack away boxes as well without looking back at him.

“I’ll do that.”

Dean stared at him for a moment before he let out a sigh of relief and turned back around. He never would’ve thought he’d live this long, but he was happier than he ever could be. 

He couldn’t wait to finish cleaning and packing. The thought of a house and a bed was too enticing. A good night’s sleep and sharing a home with the one he loved sounded like a good end to his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my work expect a different supernatural ending from me soon. I plan on making it a reader insert since i do those best and it'll be a few chapters <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to this website. Don’t know how to work this website so sorry if I mess something up. 
> 
> EDIT: If you liked this, you should check out my other work! Also, I will most likely post more Supernatural fics here so more tags will be added


End file.
